A Snowbound Fate
by CrobatHat
Summary: Cid and Vincent find themselves stuck in a cave in the mountains of Rocket Town during a blizzard. Will they survive?  T for Language.


_A/N: Please be gentle with me, I haven't written a story like this since I was 16. I'm now 21. That's 5 years people...

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

In the mountains, on the outskirts of Rocket Town, one Vincent Valentine could be found sitting on a ledge meditating. In the same same mountains, one Cid Highwind could be found climbing the winding path up the mountain, cursing his head off at Vincent. It was the middle of winter and a fierce blizzard was ravaging the area.

"Why'd he have to drag his ass into the deepest part of the damned mountains so I have to walk all the fucking way up here to drag him all the way back to fucking town! It's too damn hard to see through all of this snow, and the wind is too damn strong to bring the Highwind or the chocobos up here! Damn it! When I get my ha-" WHUMP! a ton of snow fell from a loose edge above him. Not-so-swifty digging his way out of the snow pile, Cid raised a fist to the air and screamed "THAT'S IT VALENTINE! WHEN I GET MY DAMN HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO** KILL** YOU!"

Poor Vincent better start running...

* * *

Sometime later, Cid had managed to climb up the mountain path and found Vincent still sitting there, despite the inches of snow that had gathered on him. Cid's blood was boiling at the point, the blizzard had only gotten worse and he wasn't sure if they would be able to make it back down. Waltzing over to Vincent, with his trusty old spear in hand, he swiftly whacked him over the back of his head with the handle.

"Ouch."

Cid rolled his eyes and tapped his foot on the floor, obviously impetient to get moving. "What the fuck are you doing up here! Trying to become a frozen statue or something!"

Vincent simply rubbed the bump on the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I was just thinking about... her."

Cid suddenly felt somewhat guilty about being mad at his friend, though he was still puzzled. "Ah... But WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO COME ALL THE WAY HERE!" he sighed and pinched his nose "Why not back at home, when it's just as quiet."

Cid had convinced Vincent that staying cooped up in his coffin at Nibelheim mansion was NOT good for his health. So Cid had managed to get a house for him in Rocket Town, where Cid and his wife, Shera, could keep an eye on his best friend. Of course Vincent did vanish from time to time, but Cid didn't feel the need to worry. After all, Vincent was a fully grown man, not to mention powerful. On days like these however, when you couldn't see past the end of your nose for snow...

"I felt trapped, I needed to get some fresh air."

"IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLIZZARD! ARE YOU **CRAZY**!"

Vincent simply shrugged, stood up and began to walk away. "We'd better get moving, lest the blizzard become too much for us to handle."

Cid had to resist the urge to throw his spear at Vincent's head.

* * *

The sky was turning black, the sun setting behind the mountains at an alarming pace and it had gotten a few degrees colder.

"This isn't good, we'll never make it down the mountain in time, the blizzard has become too strong and it has turned into night. Even with my eyes, I still cannot see far..." Vincent practically yelled to Cid, while attempting to keep himself warm as he wrapped what he could of his cape around him.

Cid didn't reply and simply mumbled back, having lost the ability to speak due to his body feeling like a block of ice.

Vincent stopped suddenly and Cid walked right into his back, almost falling on his ass. "Cid... I can see a cave from here, it looks pretty sheltered. I know you'd want to be home, but we cannot make it tonight. If we made it to the cave, we'd at least have some form of shelter."

Cid simply nodded into his friend's back, too tired to really do anything else. Vincent wrapped Cid's arm around him and dragged his friend over to the cave. As Vincent said, it was sheltered, the snow blowing in the opposite direction on the cave. Finding some old branches (someone must've of sheltered here in the past), Vincent placed the branches in the middle, settled his friend next to the pile and pulled out a fire materia he had on him. Using a small fire spell, Vincent set the branches on fire and sat down beside Cid, to seemed to be warming up already.

They both looked out of the cave at the howling blizzard and wondered just how long they might be stuck there...

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
